The present invention relates generally to leveling instruments, and more particularly, relates to a laser leveling instrument capable of multiple modes of operation. The present invention is related to Disclosure Document No. 366475, entitled, Laser Level, filed on Dec. 8, 1994.
Laser levels have been used in construction for many years. They typically seek to produce a plane of light for a reference for construction projects. Laser levels have been used for large scale construction projects like commercial excavating, laying foundations, and installing drop ceilings. Laser levels save considerable time during initial layout of a construction job compared to other tools such as beam levels, chalk lines, or torpedo levels. Some examples of jobs where laser levels would be useful include laying tile, mounting cabinets, installing counter tops, and building outdoor decks. Because these laser levels can typically cost thousands of dollars, only those who regularly land larger construction projects can justify purchasing a laser level. Laser levels have not achieved widespread adoption by the general public despite the time savings because of their initial cost of ownership. The expense can be attributed to the cost of suitable laser sources such as He-Neon laser and associated optical system used to manipulate the beam generated by the laser source.